The I Love You Complex
by RedtheWriter
Summary: An I Love You Complex


The _I Love You_ Complex

Every Saturday, Blaine and Kurt would walk to the park together, sharing news of the school days they had recently experienced.

"But she ended up not getting a nose job, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not. She never would've after my Barbra-vention." Kurt smiled.

"Why are you so awesome?"

"I don't know, but you're pretty awesome too." The two boys made their way past a small duck pond. Blaine pulled a package of crackers out of his pocket. He tried to coax a chick over their way, only to get chased my it's mother.

"Those ducks are vicious." Blaine joked, straitening his shirt.

"Don't mess with their babies." Kurt scolded lightly. The two boys continued to walk, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, the perfect moment had to end, taking form of the end of the park. Usually, Blaine would go with Kurt back to his house, or the two would go to the coffee shop around the corner, but Blaine had something at home to take care of.

"Bye. I love you." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"Bye." He said, leaning in and kissing Kurt lightly on his left cheek. The two boys parted company. It took Kurt all of a minute before he realized that he had told Blaine that he loved him. It took him only five more seconds to notice that Blaine hadn't returned the notion. Kurt spun, searching for Blaine. He had already left. Kurt heart sank and he quickly went from sad to mad, finally settling in between both feelings. A tear slid down his cheek, where two minutes ago, Blaine had kissed him. He stormed off, tears coming fast and heavy.

Finn was just about to bite into a sandwich, when he heard the door slam, and Kurt's soft sobs. He weighed the possibilities; maybe it wasn't a big deal, but, what if it was? Fin sighed, and left his sandwich. He found Kurt on the living room couch, his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked gently, sitting next to his brother, a little afraid to touch him.

"No." Kurt lifted his head, wiping away tears.

"What happened?" Finn was more concerned now, his sandwich long forgotten.

"I told Blaine I loved him." Kurt said, sniffing.

"What's wrong with that?" Finn asked, sighing with relief a little.

"Everything! He didn't say it back." Kurt said miserably, dropping his head back into his hands. Finn remembered when Rachel had a fit over this when they were dating. He slowly and awkwardly put his arm around his brother.

"Think about it Kurt, does he have too?" He asked, not noticing his own surprising deep thought.

Kurt lifted his head again "No, but he still should've." For a bit, the two just sat there.

Blaine's was surprisingly a similar story, except it took him until he got onto the bus back to his house to realize his mistake. It was quite a surprise to the other occupants of the bus-a business man on his way back from work and what seemed to be a bingo club-when Blaine suddenly stood, and exclaimed Kurt's name. He raced off the bus as soon as it stopped, and ran the opposite way, not pausing at any time. He was now thankful that he had not joined the football team, and resumed regular P.E.; otherwise, he would've stopped after two miles.

Finn carefully made his way back to where Kurt sat, carrying a cup full to the brim with chamomile tea. He set it down in front of Kurt.

"Thanks." Kurt attempted a small smile, his eyes and nose red. A quick knock came from the door. Finn thought about ignoring it, but it was better that he answered it. He didn't look through the peephole, but just open the door. Blaine flew inside, and very nearly trampled Finn. Blaine ran over to Kurt and half squished, half hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaine exclaimed, his voice muffled by Kurt's knee-length grey sweater. "I love you too!"

Kurt began to cry again, but not because he was sad anymore. He hugged his boyfriend, laughing slowly.

Blaine smiled weakly, and began to speak tenderly into Kurt's ear. Fin Heard what was said faintly. "I love you. I love you forever. Always." Kurt silenced him with a kiss. Fin felt the awkwardness, and inched his way out.


End file.
